Half Blood Prince The other side of story
by PeehLupin
Summary: 6 ano. As coisas mudaram entre o trio.Rony agora vive de amassos com sua recém namorada: Lilá Brown.Já Hermione,se isola para não ser obrigada a conviver com isso.Será que Harry se verá solitário pela 1 vez em Hogwarts?
1. Uma decisão importante

Harry caminhava calmamente entre um dos corredores de Hogwarts, que davam para o jardim, que naquele momento, ainda se encontravam anormalmente vazios. Praticamente todos estavam em aula, exceto os 5º, 6º e 7º anos, que tinham sido liberados meia hora mais cedo. Tecnicamente, para estudar. Mas, como a maioria, ele estava apenas aproveitando seu tempo livre sem fazer nada e sozinho. Hermione tinha ido correndo para a biblioteca com metros de pergaminho, pesquisar sei-lá-o-quê sobre feitiços-ultra-defensivos. Só teve tempo de dizer: "Nos vemos depois, Harry, até mais."

E Ron? Esse nem se falava. Tinha sido agarrado mais uma vez... Adivinhem... Por Lilá.

Não conseguira dizer nada, apenas sorriu maroto e saiu correndo para namorar as escondidas, provavelmente perto do Lago, refletia Harry.

Enquanto continuava a andar, meio que sem rumo, pensava nas aulas que ainda teria que assistir naquele dia. Aula dupla de poções com os sonserinos. Oh, porcaria! Pelo menos, tinha o Príncipe para ajudá-lo, e também seria uma oportunidade a mais de ficar perto de Malfoy sem levantar suspeitas. Tudo bem, Poções, O.K.

Mas antes, teria Transfiguração. Não havia tido tempo de treinar os feitiços não-verbais ainda. Hermione se recusava a ajudá-lo, porque assim, teria de ajudar Ron também. E os treinos de Quadribol ocupavam quase toda a noite, o que não lhe deixava com muito tempo livre. Apesar de ir dormir quase sempre muito tarde (por causa do Quadribol), conseguia fazer a maioria das pesquisas e redações, mas os feitiços não-verbais eram mais difíceis do que uma simples pesquisa, ou dever de casa com auxílio de livros, e agora raramente, de Mione. Parecia que as coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais complexas, as aulas com Dumbledore, apesar de misteriosas, o animavam, deixando-o feliz por um curto período. O ano mal havia começado (a apenas dois meses e meio) e as coisas já haviam tomados caminhos mais do que inesperados.

Decidiu parar ao chegar a um lugar talvez isolado, no topo da ladeira que desciam para ir visitar Hagrid, a apenas um ano atrás. Decidiu folhear o livro do Príncipe mais uma vez, em busca de talvez encontrar um feitiço útil para espantar a solidão, mesmo sabendo que feitiços assim, não existiam.

- Hum... - Suspirou fundo o grifinório, ao passar por páginas e páginas marcadas pela caligrafia irregular, pequena e levemente feminina do outrora dono do velho livro de Poções.

- O que foi?Se sentindo sozinho Sr. Potter? - Riu Chuck, ao provocar um enorme susto em Harry.

Chuck era um rapaz musculoso, pertencente a casa Corvinal, transferido direto de Durmstrang. Mas, era diferente dos brutamontes que geralmente freqüentavam aquele colégio. Podia até se dizer, que Chuck era uma Hermione, em versão masculina, menos estressada e com cabelos mais curtos, lisos e com um rosto que sempre estancava um sorriso singelo e único. Apesar de novo em Hogwarts, já conquistara alguns amigos, como Luna Lovegood, Ernesto Mcmillam e até Neville Longbottom.

- Ta doido, Chuck? Cara, que susto você me deu. - Disse Harry completamente assustado, e com o coração mais do que acelerado.

- Haha! Não exagere. Qualquer um faria pior se te pegasse ai folheando um livro velho desses. - Harry se apressou a guardar o livro disfarçadamente na mochila.

- Quase te confundiria com alguém da Corvinal, se não fosse pela cicatriz. Estudar faz bem. - Sorriu o garoto estudioso, se sentando do lado do grifinório, que apenas estava fingindo estudar.

- Ah, não acho que seja tão legal assim. Mas, às vezes temos que realmente nos esforçar não é? Mesmo que não consigamos chegar ao seu nível, ou de Hermione. - Riu Harry, por um lado divertido e por outro entristecido, por se rebaixar.

- Hei, não exagere. Você só não é um dos melhores alunos também porque não quer, Potter. Com a Granger do seu lado te guiando e com um pouco de esforço, em um pulo você se tornaria o terceiro melhor da sala em todas as matérias.

- É, talvez. Se eu tivesse Mione do meu lado. Coisa que não tenho mais a um bom tempo. E mesmo assim, não tenho tido muito tempo pra estudar. E quando tenho, preciso aprender e resolver tudo por mim mesmo.

- Só porque você quer. - Piscou o corvinal.

- Não porque eu quero. - Pensava Harry, seria ótimo, ser que nem Hermione, ou até Chuck. Pelo menos controlaria uma coisa em sua vida, os estudos. Não seria tão ruim, ter logo com o que ocupar a mente, se desafiar, além do Quadribol. Ainda mais com seus amigos, praticamente não lhe dando a mínima, e sem seu padrinho pra visitar ou trocar confidencias por correio coruja.

- Já experimentou pedir ajuda a alguém bobalhão? - Ironizou o outro.

- Quem? Todos estão iguais a mim, tirando Mione, alguns Lufa-Lufas, você e os corvinais.

-Duh! Estava me referindo a mim, seu leso. - Disse Chuck rindo e dando um leve tapa na própria testa, fazendo uma careta.

- E você por acaso se daria o trabalho de [bme[/b ajudar? - Perguntou Harry irônico, arqueando a sobrancelha direita.

-Na verdade... Sim. Acho que seria um pequeno desafio. O que me diz?

- Eu não sou tão idiota assim. Nem uma cobaia. Se me dá licença - disse Harry, colocando sua mochila nas costas e levantando abruptamente, mas não sem antes ser interrompido por uma mão forte segurando seu pulso.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Potter. Desculpe-me mesmo. - Havia sinceridade e arrependimento nos olhos do forte sextanista da Corvinal naquele momento, e seu típico sorriso esfumaçara até o grifinório responder:

- Argh! O.K. Assim que você me largar, vai poder me contar como vai fazer pra me ajudar. - Disse, disposto a tentar, e se desafiar mais uma vez, como sempre fizera desde que entrara em Hogwarts, cinco anos antes.

- Claro. - Disse, soltando o pulso bem mais magro do rapaz a sua frente.

- Acho que já tenho algumas maneiras de te ajudar em mente. Primeiro,vamos identificar, suas piores disciplinas e depois...

E assim, o início de tarde se seguiu. Harry e seu mais novo amigo(?) conversavam sobre as suas dificuldades. Descobriram que Chuck não era muito bom em Poções, e o Príncipe, veio de imediato a cabeça dele. Seria assim que fariam: Chuck ajudaria Harry com Transfiguração, feitiços não-verbais, Feitiços, Astrologia, História da Magia e a desenvolver redações em D.C.A.T. que deixassem Snape obrigado a lhe dar nota máxima, mesmo que não quisesse. Já, Harry o ajudaria em Poções, Herbologia, e Feitiços de D.C.A.T.

Os dois quase haviam perdido o almoço, quando saíram correndo juntos pro Salão Principal. Ron o olhou abismado, pois pela primeira vez, seu melhor amigo não tinha vindo falar com ele, ou reclamar por tê-lo abandonado pra ficar de amassos com Lilá.

Simplesmente, passara direto com o tal garoto novo, que viera de Durmstrang e se se sentara à mesa da Corvinal pra almoçar com ele, a maluca da Luna e o bobão do Neville, que estava muito junto de Luna ultimamente. Era um ultraje. Mas, ele também se sentia culpado, por ter deixado Harry sozinho durante todo o intervalo. Lilá não havia o deixado a sós por um segundo. Apenas no almoço, quando foi colocar as fofocas em dia, com Parvati.

Hermione também chegara um pouco atrasada para o almoço, com a habitual carga a mais de livros nas mãos. Sentara ao lado de Gina, e só assim, reparara que Ron estava sozinho, sem Lilá ou Harry. Afinal, onde este andava?

Como se Gina lesse seus pensamentos:

- Ele está bem ali, atrás de você. Na mesa da Corvinal.

Antes que Hermione pudesse responder: "Deixa de brincadeira Gina, ele nem anda com a Luna praticamente..." viu que não era nenhum tipo de brincadeira.

Lá estava ele, com Neville, Luna e Chuck, o novo sabichão da escola, que vez ou outra competia com ela, quem respondia e ganhava mais pontos em uma única aula.

Não podia acreditar. Harry nunca falara com ele. Apenas quando este entrara no colégio, cerca de meio ano atrás. Depois, o trio não tivera muito tempo de sentar e conversar, com a volta de Voldemort noticiada finalmente no Profeta Diário e as fugas em massa de Azkaban. Mas, ainda assim, tinha algo errado na atmosfera. Seu melhor amigo que estava abatido desde início das aulas e do suposto rompimento não-oficial do trio, com Ron e Lilá, e ela própria se isolando na biblioteca, parecia estar tendo uma conversa realmente divertida. É, não ia mesmo interferir, falaria com ele depois.Afinal,ela não havia estado muito presente para ele nesses últimos dois meses, não como uma amiga de verdade tem que ser. Virou-se de novo e começou a comer seu purê com molho de carne, estava faminta.

- Não fique preocupada. Dava pra ver como ele estava meio caído. - Disse Gina, interrompendo o silêncio e seus pensamentos.

- Não fique com ciúmes porque ele talvez faça novos amigos, não seja como o infantil do meu irmão, que essa hora deve estar morrendo de ciúmes de perder seu melhor amiguinho.

Hermione teve instantaneamente um acesso de riso, que até mesmo fez Ron desviar os olhos da mesa da Corvinal e fixa-los nela e em sua irmã. Será que todos estavam se divertindo,menos ele? Ah, pensaria nisso depois. Ainda tinha um prato cheio de salsichas e frango frito pra devorar pensou, colocando duas salsichas inteiras na boca.

Enquanto isso, na mesa ao lado, Harry se divertia com seus antigos companheiros da A.D.: Luna e Neville,que aparentavam estar juntos agora. No sentido literal da palavra.

- Ah, mas Harry, você tem se protegido contra os Narguilés não é? – Questionou-o Luna, com seu ar descontraído e egocêntrico.

- Claro que sim. Ainda tenho o colar que você me deu ano passado. É bem útil, nenhum me atacou até agora. - Respondeu Harry, segurando-se para não rir.

- Viu só Neville? São úteis de verdade! -Disse Luna fingindo estar zangada, mas seu rosto angelical estragava todo o efeito que pretendia produzir.

- Hei, eu tenho uns três desses. Só não acho necessário usar. – Respondeu, enrubescido.

- Bom pessoal, vamos parar de falar em Narguilés por uns minutos, sem ofensas Luna. - Piscou Chuck. - Mas como eu dizia, Luna, você tem livros bem interessantes sobre História da Magia não é? Eu já vi você com alguns deles.

- Sim. - Respondeu Luna não prestando extrema atenção, brincando com seu enorme pedaço de pudim caramelado. - São livros bem mais divertidos, foi assim que consegui aumentar minhas notas. Papai reparou que eu era péssima em H.M. e resolveu me ajudar.

- Ótimo. Harry precisa deles emprestado, está péssimo em H.M.

- Hei, não precisa exagerar. Estou realmente péssimo. – Riu-se da cruel verdade.

- Ah, claro que empresto! Trarei pra vocês depois do almoço. Onde estarão?

- Biblioteca, é claro. - O comentário de Chuck arrancou um suspiro cansado de Harry.

Enquanto o papo se desenrolava, Harry viu que precisaria se esforçar de verdade, pegaria emprestados cinco livros sobre H.M., cinco grossos livros, oh, não! Mas,como Chuck disse, era só o começo. Pra melhorar, teria que aprender História da base. Não prestava atenção de verdade desde o quarto ano, e mesmo quando prestava, não absorvia muito. Teria que mudar isso precisava confiar nele mesmo e em Chuck também. Assim se seguiu o primeiro almoço "educacional" dele. Falando sobre as matérias em que precisava de ajuda, rindo dos exageros e Luna e comendo tudo a sua frente.

Chegando ao fim do almoço, Harry e Chuck rumaram para um lado, passando por Hermione e Gina, Harry lançou um acanhado sorriso e foi retribuído por uma Gina sorridente e uma Hermione tímida. O que estaria errado? Bom, teria que descobrir mais tarde... Luna fora a sala comunal pegar os livros para entregar a Harry, antes que a hora da aula de Poções chegasse. E Neville continuara lá, aproveitando os últimos minutos para comer seu bolo de chocolate.

Nem chegou a ver Ron, pois apressaram o passo, apenas ouviu alguém chamar:

- Hei, Harry!

E ao se virar, vira a cabeça vermelho viva de seu melhor amigo. Apenas conseguiu dar um breve aceno, antes de sair do Salão ao encalce de Chuck

N/A: Espero que gostem desta fic.A idéia veio meio que pronta na minha cabeça,e eu simplesmente comecei a acabar esse início em apenas 1 dia. o capítulo 2 o mais breve possível.Deixem reviews xoxo;


	2. Mudanças no ar

Os dois rapazes caminharam rapidamente até a biblioteca, sem trocar palavras significativas, exceto:

- Vamos logo, Potter, temos aula em apenas meia hora.

- Calma, eu conheço um atalho, por aqui, espertalhão. - Respondeu Harry, usando uma escada atrás da bruxa do segundo andar, que dava diretamente na porta da biblioteca.

Ao chegarem, Harry se lembrou das poucas vezes que se empenhara a ir pesquisar e pedir auxílio aos numerosos, lustrosos e empoeirados livros da biblioteca. A primeira vez tinha sido no seu primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Ainda não era tão amigo de Hermione, por isso havia ido a noite, sobre a proteção invisível de sua capa, procurar sobre Nicolau Flamel, risco desnecessário, coisa que ele viria descobrir mais tarde, quando Hermione mostrasse a ele sobre Nicolau em um de seus livros. Logo depois, em seu segundo ano, assim que Hermione tinha sido petrificada, ele e Ron recorreram mais uma vez a um grosso e velho livro, que falava sobre criaturas das trevas. Óbvio, que não teriam conseguido se a amiga não tivesse lhes dado a pista, mesmo petrificada, um papel havia ficado preso em sua mão. Dando aos dois amigos, a resposta do mistério da Câmara Secreta. Não lembrava de ter recorrido a biblioteca em seu 3º ano, a não ser no trabalho sobre lobisomens, que o odioso Professor Snape havia passado no lugar de Lupin. E fora assim que Hermione descobrira que seu professor, na verdade era um lobisomem. O 4º ano tinha em suas lembranças as mais desesperadas idas até a biblioteca. O Torneio Tribruxo fizera com que Harry, Ron e principalmente Hermione, vivessem atrás de livros com feitiços avançados e úteis para cada tarefa que surgia. Sim, o ano mais complicado até aquele momento. Até chegar o 5º ano, até Voldemort começar a penetrar na mente de Harry, sem ser convidado, Harry ser tomado como mentiroso, ter o Ministério contra ele e arriscar a vida de seus amigos em uma batalha mortal. E claro, os N.O.M's. Harry não sabia como conseguira passar em todos. Apenas em História da Magia sua nota não fora aceitável, pois desmaiara durante a prova. Mas, não precisava dela parar se formar Auror, apenas a cursaria e tentaria melhorar suas notas, por questão de se desafiar.

- Bom, acho que vamos ter que começar a treinar pra valer agora. Hei, Harry? Acorda!-Disse Chuck, tirando Harry de seu devaneio, não percebendo que estava em pé em frente a uma das muitas velhas mesas de carvalho, e percebeu Chuck sentado, com um livro, com uma aparência atipicamente nova e lustrosa nas mãos.

- Ah, me desculpe. É que esse lugar me traz várias lembranças.

- Tudo bem. Mas, se você quer mesmo chegar à sua aula de Transfiguração de hoje, sabendo algo sobre feitiços não-verbais, acho melhor deixar as lembranças no passado por um tempo.

-Ah, sim, claro. - Disse Harry, que ajeitando o sempre bagunçado cabelo, percebeu que Chuck olhava disfarçadamente para sua cicatriz, com admiração, e até como se aquela fosse a coisa mais linda do mundo. Estranho, realmente estranho.

- Bom, esse livro, como você deve ter notado é um dos novos livros da Floreios e Borrões que foram encomendados esse ano,como um guia prático e rápido sobre o básico de certas matérias. Este, óbvio é de Transfiguração em animais e feitiços não-verbais. - Explicou Chuck, revelando o conteúdo rústico e ao mesmo tempo moderno do livro a Harry. A página em questão dava dicas e ensinava formas eficazes comprovadas pelo autor de praticar feitiços Não-verbais.

- Hum, bem legal. - Afirmou Harry, que nunca tinha visto um livro assim, tinha um aspecto bobo, ensinando passo-a passo, mas era exatamente do que ele precisava.

- Achei uma boa idéia nós praticamos enquanto esperamos Luna chegar e as aulas recomeçarem.

- É, pode ser. – Respondeu maneando a cabeça afirmativamente, reparando de novo no bizarro olhar de Chuck para sua testa, e seus olhos.

- Bom, vou demonstrar pra você como se faz. - Disse, pegando sua varinha e acenando com um gesto mudo, fazendo uma das cadeiras levitar em pleno ar. Wingardium Leviosa, o feitiço que o ajudara diversas vezes em seu primeiro ano letivo.

- Agora, que tal você seguir os passos do livro, que são basicamente treinar um pouco com sua varinha,e se concentrar antes de tentar pra valer. Aposto como você consegue Potter.

-Tudo bem, vou tentar. - Harry pegou a varinha dentro de um de seus bolsos internos das vestes e começou a acenar, fazendo os gestos do Wingardium Leviosa. Era extremamente fácil. Concentrou-se, e pensou claramente na entonação das duas palavras: "Win-gar-di-um Le-vi-o-sa", mas sem repeti-las. Juntou as duas coisas: o pensamento e os gestos. Ao abrir melhor seus olhos, que estavam apertados no momento de concentração, viu a cadeira no ar e um sorridente e malicioso Chuck aplaudindo em silêncio.

-Muito bem, Potter. Muito bem mesmo. De primeira, não te falei?

-Nossa! Não acredito. Consegui. Consegui de verdade. Você é demais, seu sabichão.

Harry não parava de falar, e como estava mais do que confiante, reverteu o feitiço, colocando a cadeira de volta no chão, sem pronunciar uma palavra. Não era tão difícil assim, só era preciso concentração.

Enquanto ele e Chuck riam do seu primeiro feito e folheavam o livro atrás de um feitiço para transfigurar um livro em um pássaro, Luna chegou saltitando e carregando um, aparentemente, pesado livro, com Neville em sua cola.

- Olá de novo, rapazes. Desculpem a demora, não o encontrava por nada. – desculpou-se a loira - E Neville ficou preso no degrau falso da escada. – Acrescentou risonha.

-Tudo bem, Lovegood. Vocês acabaram de perder o Potter fazendo a cadeira levitar e voltar ao chão. E adivinhem, sem dizer uma palavra. Ele conseguiu de primeira!

-Nossa, Harry, mesmo?! - Perguntou Neville, que também estava falhando em tentativas de feitiços Não-verbais.

- Sério, foi inacreditável! Muito bom. Assim que eu puder, te dou uma mão com isso, Neville.

- Ah, beleza, Harry. 'Brigadão.

-Parabéns, Harry. - Congratulou Luna, depositando seu livro, e os livros que Neville se propusera a carregar, sob a mesa com um estrondo. - Opa! Desculpem. Haha.

- Sem problema. Obrigado mas, não foi nada tão incrível assim... Apenas foi incrível pra mim.

-Deixa disso, Potter. Bom, prevejo que só temos mais cinco minutos para chegar a nossas respectivas salas. Agora eu tenho aula de Feitiços. Harry, vê se dá uma lida nos livros que a Luna trouxe, certo? Nos encontraremos no jantar, O.K.? Até mais Neville. Vamos, Lovegood. - Disse um apressado Chuck que, ao sair, deu uma piscada marota para Harry e causou furor em certas estudantes do segundo ano que acabavam de entrar na biblioteca.

- Ele é realmente bom não é? - Perguntou Neville ao acabar de se despedir de Luna com um beijo na bochecha.

- É. Acho que sim. É uma espécie de segunda Hermione, mas bem mais relaxada... - riu com Neville.

Acabaram de guardar alguns dos livros de História da Magia na mochila de Harry, enquanto Neville carregava dois para dividir um pouco o peso. Quase chegaram atrasados na aula. Harry se sentou com Ron, que o questionou por onde este andava, mas decidiu inventar algumas rápidas desculpas, pois a aula acabara de começar. Hermione se sentou com Neville, já que não suportava mais a companhia do novo 'Ron infantil', mas também estava curiosa sobre onde Harry estivera no fim do intervalo.

Com o passar da aula, a professora Minerva decidiu deixar a turma continuar a praticar a transfiguração animal, já que apenas Hermione havia conseguido realizar uma transfiguração completa de sua almofada em um pássaro amarelo. Havia vários outros alunos que não conseguiram realizar efeito nenhum em suas almofadas, e outros apenas conseguiram fazer suas almofadas criarem bicos ou apenas ficarem com um aspecto penoso, nada muito surpreendente. Iria avaliar se certos alunos haviam realmente praticado.

Desde que Hermione não sentava mais com os dois, Harry e Ron pareciam ter piorado em certas matérias, sem a ajuda extra-oficial da amiga, Ron estava ridiculamente ruim, não conseguira fazer sua almofada ficar nada diferente de uma almofada. Já Harry, com um feitiço parcialmente verbal, havia deixado sua almofada amarela e com duas penas que pareciam sair de dentro dela. Nada muito melhor, mas já era alguma coisa. Apesar de toda a falação de seu melhor amigo, sobre Lilá, sobre onde ele havia estado que mesmo sem Hermione ele conseguiria dar conta do feitiço e etc., Harry estava se concentrando, com o livro de auto-ajuda em Transfiguração que pegara na biblioteca encima da mesa, e tentava pela segunda vez realizar com perfeição o feitiço não-verbal.

Sabia que seria mais difícil do que um simples Wingardium Leviosa ou um contra feitiço, mas não tinha mais receio de tentar. Tentou pela terceira vez, fechando bem os olhos e sentindo a entonação das palavras na sua mente, não ouvindo mais o barulho do Ron resmungão ou da sala barulhenta de alunos que já haviam desistido. Acenou direto para sua almofada e quando conseguiu abrir os olhos, viu a professora Minerva olhar com um ar surpreso, ao ver que o passarinho que estava empoleirado em seu chapéu era fruto do trabalho de Harry.

-Ah, muito bem Sr. Potter. Ótimo trabalho. O senhor realmente andou praticando. 15 pontos serão adicionados para a Grifinória.

Harry a encarou boquiaberto. Todos os olhares estavam encima dele. Hermione não sabia o que dizer, e Ron estava ainda mais emburrado, com a cara fechada. Seria inveja?

Assim que todos pararam de olhar para ele, espantados, Ron resmungou baixinho:

- Caramba, aonde você aprendeu isso? Por acaso está tendo aulas às escondidas com a sabe-tudo?

-Não. Na verdade não estou. Eu aprendi... Sozinho. Eu apenas pratiquei, coisa que você deveria ter feito. - Harry estava realmente irritado com a falta de confiança que o amigo punha nele. Ele poderia ter feito sozinho. E fez. Chuck apenas lhe deu o empurrão que estava precisando.

-Nossa, cara! Não precisava ser tão grosso. Você está estranho, desde a hora do almoço.

Sentou com aqueles corvinos lá...

- Ah é? Bom, parece que eu arranjei alguém pra ficar comigo, já que você e Hermione decidiram desaparecer um pouco não é? Não posso fazer nada se você está com ciúmes.

E ele tem nomes: Luna e Chuck. E por acaso, Neville também estava lá.

Harry falou suficientemente alto para que Hermione pudesse escutar, o que causou uma sensação de culpa na amiga. Eles agora tinham aula dupla de Poções, e Harry decidiu ir à frente, para não ter mais que discutir com Ron. Hermione não conseguira alcançá-lo a tempo, e apenas vira sua mochila virar o corredor que dava para as escadas que desciam diretamente até as masmorras. Não tivera tempo de dar os parabéns ao amigo, por ter conseguido realizar um feitiço complexo de Transfiguração, sem sua ajuda. Parecia que algo realmente estava diferente.

E para piorar as coisas, o idiota do Ron não conseguia largar a infantilidade por um minuto. Seu desejo de socá-lo apenas aumentou ao ouvir a discussão que os dois tiveram. Precisava falar com Harry, mostrar que, apesar de tudo, ela estaria sempre ali para apóiá-lo. Talvez, na aula de Poções, enquanto ele "cola" tudo do "príncipe". Talvez.


End file.
